Instinct
by Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen
Summary: CHAPTER 10 ADDED!!!!! X-Files agents Mulder and Scully investigate a series of werewolf sightings in a small Maine town and meet a couple of British wizards by the names of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. No magical agents and everyone is in character!
1. The Case

Author's Note: Thank you for selecting this fic to read! I have been told by several that this is one of the more interesting and well written Harry Potter crossover fics that they have read. But before you go off reading I must explain some things: This is a cross over, yes, and therefore contains elements of both Harry Potter and The X Files. I've written the fic in a style similar to the jr. novelizations of X-Files episodes. The story is layed out like an X Files episode. Harry and his school chums will not appear in this fic (Except in letters to Sirius and Remus) I do tend to crack a few jokes at Remus and Sirius' closeness, but its all in good fun.  
  
Oh and I do a bit of fan casting in here. The two main rumored people for the part of Remus Lupin in HPPOA are Christian Bale (Newsies, American Psycho) and Ewan McGregor (Brassed Off, Moulin Rouge). Being that Ewan McGregor has already set himself in the annuals of pop culture as Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars Prequels, I figure he wont take the part of Remus Lupin if offered. It would just be another cult part and as an actor I know that I wouldn't take it. (then again, he might if his children are big HP fans and make him do it) So I cast Christian Bale as Remus. They are both terrific actors and would make very good Remus Lupins. I cast Hugh Jackman as Sirius because he, like Christian and Ewan, is a perfect man (sing and act and be really hot all at the same time) plus from the wolverine part he played in X Men we know that he is capable of playing slightly deranged a little off kilter not all there madmen. Huzzah.  
  
Reading and reviewing is always welcome. And as with all fan fiction, I don't own the X-Files or Harry Potter. If I owned both I would be so insanely wealthy that it would make your head spin. Now...On with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Instinct  
  
By Kris the Intrepid Geek Queen  
  
Hunt. It needed to hunt. It needed to kill. It ruled the woods and nothing was welcome in them. The creature perked its ears up, listening for any sign of food nearby. A deer in the next glen was lying down for the evening. Some dogs were barking off in the distance. The air smelled of the first hints of winter air and the town not far off. The town. A variable banquet of prey lived within the town's quaint little cottages and farm houses. And all of them were there, for the creature's taking. For the creature knew it was not merely a lowly forest animal, but a wolf; strong and sturdy, fast and cunning, the skilled hunter who could only be appeased by the flesh of one animal and one animal alone. The animal known as "man".  
  
The wolf trotted through the forest, heading in the direction its nose lead it, toward a human dwelling right in the outskirts of the wolf's woods. The wolf hated humans. All humans for there wasn't a decent one among them. Humans, in the wolf's opinion, were the dumbest of all creatures on earth and by killing them all off, the wolf would be doing the rest of creation a great favor. Not to mention that the wolf felt rather hungry and would love to sink its teeth into some tender...juicy...  
  
Sheep bleating. Damned stupid herd animals. Almost as dumb as humans. Perhaps even stupider since they let the humans boss them around with no shred of dignity. But no matter. Perhaps just one of the wooly things, to whet the appetite...just one couldn't hurt.  
  
Thunder! No...gunshot. The stupid humans had come out of their stupid cave and had started to make racket with their stupid fire sticks. No matter. The wolf knew that the man's gunshot would not hurt it. Already it had been shot 3 times and when it next awoke the wound was gone, no scar left. The wolf was invincible and it knew this. And the human was going to regret it.  
  
Pain. Pink light was beginning to stain the sky announcing that the night was giving way to day. The wolf knew it was invincible, but its fear of daylight far outweighed its hunger for human flesh. It retreated back into the woods, back to where it woke up, before letting the pain take over once again. Damned humans, thought the wolf. It just figures that I have to spend the rest of the month as one.  
  
THE X FILES  
  
Fox Mulder: David Duchovney.  
  
Dana Scully: Gillian Anderson.  
  
Guest starring:  
  
Sirius Black: Hugh Jackman.  
  
Remus Lupin: Christian Bale.  
  
The Truth is Out There.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scully knew something was up by the way Mulder bounced into the room carrying a large coffee mug and a newspaper. "You will never guess what's been terrorizing the town of Ithaca, Maine!"  
  
Scully sighed "Bigfoot? Vampires? Bad Stephen King books?"  
  
Mulder laid the newspaper, a copy of one of the finer literary journals, The Sun, on Scully's desk. "Nope..."  
  
   
  
WEREWOLVES TERRORIZE NEW ENGLAND TOWNS!  
  
   
  
"Oh please Mulder, werewolves? Haven't we already been over this?"  
  
"Scully, you've said yourself that Lycanthropy is a real disease. Besides, Maine is supposed to be lovely this time of year!"  
  
After what, in Scully's mind was an entirely too long plane ride, followed by another entirely too long car ride, Mulder pulled the ford rental car up to a small inn and tavern.  
  
"The Watch-house" Mulder slammed the car door and locked it. "Ithaca's only motel"  
  
"Great..." sighed Scully "Hope they have a vacancy."  
  
Inside the tavern, the lights were low. a small fire crackled away in the far most corner of the room. a group, obviously the local lion's club, sat in the corner. At the bar was a man with blond hair touched with gray. He looked sickly, as if he had cancer or some other wasting disease, Scully noted. The bar tender was a hansom man in his 30s with jet-black hair pulled into a low ponytail. A goatee and beatnik mustache accented the warm smile he flashed Scully as she walked up to the bar.  
  
"Can I help you two?" He asked in a clean, deep British accent.  
  
Mulder answered, "Were with the FBI" Badge flash "were here on an investigation."  
  
The barkeep smiled, "You'd be looking for werewolves then?" He did not hide his sarcasm: Mulder kept his face neutral, the man by the bar coughed. "You aren't the first." He continued, "All sorts have come looking for werewolves, most of them come through this tavern. It is all I can do to explain to them that things like werewolves do not exist. None of them listens of course…"  
  
"How long have you been here?" Scully enquired.  
  
"Well, I started working here, what, 4 months ago? Four months was it Remus?"  
  
The blond man, who upon further investigation did not look much older than the barkeep, even though he was more weather beaten.  
  
"5 months" He replied, his voice weary and timid. Scully got the impression that he was not used to being around other people.  
  
            The doctor part of her mind kept assigning medical conditions to him that would make him appear so wasted, but nothing quite satisfied her. Maybe he isn't sick…perhaps he's just sickly. She managed to break out of her reprieve to return the smile the barkeep was flashing her. Who cares if I flirt with him…he is rather hansom. "Do you mind telling us what you think these werewolves really are?"  
  
            "Not at all. It's probably just a pack of wild dogs looking for food. With urban encroachment and all their hunting grounds are now someone's cow pasture and they got confused."  
  
            Scully smiled again, this time not because of the barkeep's good looks, but of anticipation of the little happy "I-Told-You-So" look she was going to give Mulder when they got in private.  
  
            "I'm guessing that you two will be needing a room as well?" the Tender asked while reaching to the key cubbies behind him.  
  
            Mulder answered, a little more than miffed, "Two actually…"  
  
            The tender's look was one of surprise, a half feral half seductive grin spreading across his face. "Two it is then. Dinner is at 7, if you need anything just comedown and ask, but the bar will be closing up at around 8."  
  
            "Why so early" Mulder asked, taking the keys off the counter.  
  
            "Well, my friend here," He gestured to the blond at the bar, "Is feeling a bit under the weather, I was going to take him to a doctor but he's in another town."  
  
 "Ahh…" Scully felt a little more assured of her medical diagnosis skills upon finding out that the blond man the barkeep called 'Remus' was seeing some sort of specialist. "Well then thank you for your time Mr…?"  
  
            "Black, Sirius Black." 


	2. You worry too much Moony

Authors Note: This chapter goes out to all the HP fans! No Mulder and Scully, sorry, but I had to set up why Remus and Sirius are in America! A big thanks to Dara, Darla, and Orion. This chapter is dedicated to Heather. How are things at New Salem University!? Oh…yeah…and I don't own any of this…but I wish I did. However, if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics!  
  
   
  
Remus Lupin turned to his long time friend who stood behind the bar.  "The FBI?"  
  
"Yank muggle law enforcement" Sirius replied non-chalant.  
  
"I know that... They were looking for me.  I've drawn the attention of the government..."  
  
"So? No big problems…we'll just shake them like we shake off all the others that come." Sirius took the tip jar from the counter and stored its contents for the night.  
  
"Padfoot, remember the trouble we had getting rid of that group of kids trying to make their own version of the Blair Witch documentary? I nearly killed one of them before they decided to leave, and do not say that this one will be easier…it won't. Those federal agents won't give up easily."  
  
"But they aren't stupid enough to go running about the forest on the full moon with werewolves about."  
  
Remus sighed. Reasoning with Sirius Black was never an easy task. Remus had always found himself to be the voice of reason in the Marauders back at Hogwarts, constantly having to talk sense into Sirius' often harebrained or flat out stupidly dangerous schemes. "Sirius…we can't continue to gallivant about the forests of New England every full moon!"  
  
"What? Would you rather be locked up in a cage or shack somewhere beating yourself up because you can't run free? You worry too much Moony."  
  
Remus slammed the mug he was drinking from down a little harder than he intended.  "I don't think I worry enough!  We're in America illegally for one thing: if we get caught we'll be deported. Once we get to England you will be taken strait back to Azkaban or worse the Dementors will be there waiting.  Not to mention that tonight is a full moon and those agents and a half a dozen other people will be looking for me.  If they find me they will most likely kill me, and I have no wolfsbane potion to keep me from becoming violent!"  
  
Sirius sighed and put down the glass he was drying.  "Remus, we wont be caught.  I'll be with you tonight."  Remus didn't look convinced.  "Moony...Remus, look, I won't let you down.  When have you ever known me to let anybody down?"  
  
"Halloween 1981"  
  
"Remus..." Sirius had a very hurt expression on his face.  "That was low; if you don't want my help..."  
  
"No. I'm sorry...I'm just..."  
  
"Always like this before the full moon, I know.  I've been putting up with your PMS for almost 13 years now Moony, I'm almost used to it"  
  
"Ha...Ha...Ha."  
  
The lions club in the corner adjourned their meeting and left on their merry ways, leaving the pub empty save the two wizards at the bar. As if on cue, a familiar snowy owl appeared at the window behind the bar, tapping its beak annoyingly on the glass as if it really wanted inside. Sirius smiled and opened the window, letting the owl in. "Hullo Hedwig! Brought me a package from Harry have you?" The owl hooted importantly and stuck out her talon with a box attached.  
  
"Harry's been writing you? How in the world are you pulling that off?" Remus looked slightly astonished.  
  
Sirius seemed to think nothing of it as he fed Hedwig a bit of bread and let her take a drink of water. "Well normally Hedwig comes when you are…incapacitated. Over the summer when I sent word to Harry that I was going to be in America, his friend Ron Weasley thought up how we could continue to keep up correspondence without drawing too much suspicion up. It seems that one of Ron's older brothers used to have a pen pal in South America, so Ron suggested Harry write to me as if he were writing another young wizard from the states."  
  
Sirius and Remus had gone to America as a favor to the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. After contacting the old circle of aurors and spies that Sirius and Remus were once apart of in England, the two left for America to search out other witches and wizards in the American Wizarding Community (AWC) who would aid the English in fighting Voldemort.  
  
The difficulty with this task was that after WWWVII (Wizarding World War VII) when the AWC suffered great losses assisting the British and French in battling Austrian wizard Grendenwald, the Americans became more introverted. Now, they only engaged in friendly international competition like the Quidditch World Cup or the Wizarding Olympics, but even that was in lesser numbers due to the popularity of other sports.  
  
Also, the AWC was not as distinguished as the British or European wizarding communities because back during the American Revolution the then fledgling AWC melded in with the muggle Continental Congress and never really developed into their own distinct sect. Many American wizards and witches chose to live as muggles, sending their children to muggle high schools, the luckier kids going to private preparatory schools or, when old enough, the New Salem University of the Magical Arts in Connecticut. The blending of the wizarding and muggle communities made it very difficult to distinguish who could help fight off Voldemort and who could not. As if to make matters worse, the American Department of Magic was no help either, choosing to follow the Ministry of Magic's stance on Voldemort's reappearance (That he was still gone).  
  
Nonetheless, Sirius and Remus still stuck with the plan of finding American help for the upcoming war. They had taken up a job in the pub on the hint that many NSU students passed through Maine on their way up to Canada, where the Wizarding community was more prevalent and where there were more bars, clubs, and raves geared toward young witches and wizards. So far they had met with no luck, finding only old senile coots, a vampire who was more likely to join Voldemort than to help Sirius and Remus, and a family with 3 small children passing through on vacation.  
  
"I can't believe we've been here 5 months already…" Remus sighed. "Well? What does Harry say in his letter?"  
  
Sirius opened the package up, and read the letter out loud:  
  
   
  
Dear Aaron, ("The 'Pen Pal'." Sirius explained before continuing.)  
  
Things are rather normal here at Hogwarts. To boost morale, Dumbledore hosted a big Halloween formal. It was ok. I went with Ginny Weasley, who, well, matured a bit over the summer holiday. Ron and Hermione went together. As if we didn't see that coming. They really do make a cute couple, except when they are fighting, but I suppose that is the way many couples are, bickering and such. Were my Mum and Dad ever like that? Anyways, to answer your question, yes…my scar does hurt, a bit, but not often. He is biding his time to make his next move, Ron says, like in a game of chess. I just hope we can get him into check before we loose any more pawns.  
  
Your's Truly-   
  
~Harry  
  
P.S. Say hullo for Professor Lupin! And share the stuff I sent you with him!  
  
   
  
Attached to the letter was a box of Honeydukes candies, difficult to find in the states, and some Weasley's Wizard Wheezies tricks from Ron. Sirius offered Remus a candy, "Chocolate Frog, Moony?"  
  
Remus sighed, chuckled inwardly, and checked his watch. "25 minutes till moon rise."  
  
Sirius frowned and popped the chocolate frog into his own mouth. "Kill- joy" he muttered around the confection before setting about closing the bar for the night. 


	3. The First Moon

Disclaimer: I'm sorry it took so long! ::Whaaa:: I had to finish applying to colleges and mortally wounded my muse writing 4 essays. But I'm back and I hope that this pacifies you! As always Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Scully sat on the hood of the rental car, more bored then she had been in a while. They had left the little inn as soon as they had taken their things up to the room, telling the in manager, Sirius Black, that they probably would not be back until late. He had nodded and flashed a killer smile at Scully before handing them some dinner he packed for them and bid them good luck.  
  
The agents then head for the forest, Mulder immediately splitting off to go set "werewolf" traps, leaving Scully to keep her eyes open by the car. In other words, sit there and be bored. She sighed and began thinking about the pair from the bar. Sirius Black seemed easy enough to read, and his good looks had caught Scully's eye. So he's good looking…and sensible…and that accent… She sighed and shook her head. It would do her no good to daydream about a cute guy while she was on a case. The other man, who's name she found out was Remus Lupin, was a mystery. He was roughly the same age as Black, with light brown almost blond hair that was touched with gray around the temples. He seem too young to be graying, but any number of medical factors could lead to premature gray. His pale skin and sometimes- violent cough made it seem, to "Dr. Scully" that he was indeed sick with some incurable disease, though she couldn't put her finger on what disease and when she tried to question the man he just sighed, shook his head, and explained that he was simply under-the-weather.  
  
Scully looked at her watch. It had been an hour since they left the tavern and 20 minutes since the moon had become visible on the horizon, but there was still no sign of a werewolf. There was no sign of Mulder either, which was a good thing since if he had been around, Scully would only be nagging him on the pointless nature of this night-time romp in the woods. She sighed for the uppen-tenth time this evening and went back to studying the patch of grass beneath her foot. Suddenly, there was a tremor in a nearby bush.  
  
"Mulder? Is that you?" Scully shined a flashlight on the bushes, "Mulder if you're trying to scare me it's not working…"  
  
It wasn't Mulder.  
  
A large, black wolf jumped out of the bush, heading strait for Scully. Caught in panic, Scully reached for her gun, only to have it knocked out of her hand, the wolf barreling into her at top speed. She kicked the wolf off, knocking it into the bumper and onto the roof of the car. She quickly stood and moved away, retrieving her gun. "MULDER!"  
  
Just as soon as she called for help, another wolf, this one a silvery-gray color, came springing out of the bushes across the road. It paused for a fraction of a second, looking from Scully to the black wolf, before jumping at the other wolf. The black wolf was caught by surprise and yelped as the other, larger wolf lunged at its neck. Scully backed off and watched in half awe, half horror; Unable to raise her weapon from shock.  
  
Mulder came running into the clearing, behind Scully, and without thinking, fired his weapon into the dogs' fray. "Wait, Mulder. One of those wolves…" A painful yelp cut Scully's cry short, as one of the two wolves was hit. The other, seeing that he was no match for a man with a gun, ran off into the woods, limping slightly. The agents ran over to the injured wolf, and Scully was saddened to see that it was the gray wolf that Mulder had shot. The wolf cast is golden eyes up at them, a worried, yet refined and intelligent look in the orbs. It whined painfully before laying its head back down, surrendering his life to the two agents.  
  
Mulder turned to Scully, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Mulder… The other wolf attacked me though. This one ran up and distracted it."  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to say something else when a large black dog bounded into the clearing, panting out of breath. Mulder quickly raised his gun, but Scully stopped him. "It's just a dog…" She said, pulling Mulder back away from the wolf.  
  
The dog trotted over to the wolf, its head down. It barked once, and the wolf replied with a low whine. Scully watched as the big dog nudged the wolf once reassuringly before leaning over its injured leg. The dog did not lick the wound though, only examined it, as a doctor would examine a patient. It then turned to Mulder and Scully and growled angrily. The agents backed up, keeping their eyes on the dog, but the canine only turned back to the wolf. The clearing was getting darker, a warning that the moon was setting, and Scully heard a rustling in the leaves near the wolf.  
  
"Silver...they had to be silver…"  
  
Mulder turned to Scully, his face puzzled. The voice came out of the shadows by the wolf. "Who's there?" Mulder asked in his most intimidating voice.  
  
"Why did you shoot him?" The voice's owner stepped out of the shadows, it was Sirius Black.  
  
A half-a-million questions shot through Scully's head.  
  
"It attacked my partner." Mulder fired off, weapon raised at Black.  
  
Scully found her voice, "No…the other wolf attacked me." She pushed the muzzle of Mulder's gun down. "Mr. Black, what's going on?"  
  
Black sighed and walked over to the wolf, crouching behind its hind quarters. He ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and tied it around the wolf's muzzle, tying it tight above its nose. "Help me get him into the car." Was all Black answered.  
  
"Mr. Black…?"  
  
"Please…He's dying. Help me get him into the car!"  
  
Mulder frowned, but reluctantly walked over to Black, helping him lift the large wolf up and haul him over to the car. Mulder was not happy about having to carry the back end of the wolf, but was glad he didn't have to carry the front. Scully opened the car door and let Black get in before assisting Mulder and Black in setting the injured animal in the back seat. The wolf thrashed weakly, but was getting increasingly lethargic, a sign that he was loosing a lot of blood. Mulder hopped into the drivers seat, turning the ignition and pulled onto the road as soon as Scully was in the car.  
  
Scully turned to Black, "Is he your wolf?" The question sounded stupid once it was out. Very professional sounding there, Dana…  
  
"You could say that…" Black replied. "Wait…don't head out onto the main highway…"  
  
Mulder balked, "I saw an animal shelter…"  
  
"No, we need to get him to the Watch House…" Black instructed. "I have a first aid kit there…"  
  
Mulder did not argue and turned in the direction of the inn. Scully turned in her seat again, this time appraising the wolf's wounds.  
  
"He appears to be having an allergic reaction…" She said out loud to herself.  
  
"He's…allergic to silver. If you could please hurry…" Black turned his head down to the wolf in his lap and whispered, "Hang in there, Moonie…"  
  
They arrived at the in with no time to spare, because as they were pulling up, the wolf started going into convulsions. "A seizure…" Scully diagnosed as they laid the wolf down on one of the tables in the bar.  
  
"No." Black replied, "He's changing…step back."  
  
"Changing?" Scully watched in horror as the wolf of the table began to shake. Its body elongating, fur morphing from sleek gray to pale human skin, legs, arms, and head bending into a more human shape. What she was watching should have been impossible, and yet, there it was, happening right in front of her. Three agonizing minutes later, a bleeding and quite naked Remus Lupin lay in front of the agents, shivering and moaning in pain.  
  
Black quickly draped a blanket around the werewolf then turned to Mulder and Scully. Before he could say anything though, Scully was already at Lupin's side.  
  
"He's sustained one gunshot wound to his thigh and bullet grazed his back. I need to get the bullets out before I can treat the allergic reaction. I could really use a scalpel or a knife and some tweezers and…" Black cut Scully off by presenting her with what appeared to be a kitchen drawer filled with medical tools. "How?"  
  
"Please…Remus…" Black gestured to the moaning man on the table.  
  
"Right." Scully set to work as Black turned and headed for the stair way.  
  
Mulder took ahold of Black's arm. "Wait…we need to talk."  
  
"Look…Mulder is it? There are things I have to do…" the little about of civility Black was exorcising was rapidly draining from his demeanor.  
  
"I'm trying to complete this investigation…"  
  
"What you are trying to do…" Black had had enough and spat angrily at Mulder. "Is catch a werewolf. Where there you go he's right there DYING because of you! Are you happy now? But perhaps now it occurs to you that the other 28 days of the month werewolves are human!" Black spun on his heals and walked up the stairs, slamming a door at the top.  
  
Mulder blinked and looked at Scully, who merely shook her head and went back to saving Remus Lupin's life. 


	4. Its a What?

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah this has taken me a while, but that's cause I ran out of plot. My muse was sucked dry because she was overactive one night while I was asleep and couldn't get her energies out. All it resulted in was some freaky dreams for me. This will probably suck, but oh well…I know where this is going just not how to get there.  
  
This chapter contains some plot. And other stuff. We find out Remus' fate!  
  
Oh…and yeah, yeah I don't own any of the X-Files or Harry Potter…if I did, I'd be off in Australia scuba diving cause I'd be freaking rich and could afford that.  
  
Special thanks goes out to Ms Snape for helping me find inspiration and pulling me out of a massive case of writers block. Everyone read her fics!! (WAII ::gives chocoballs and crunchy fish candy:: )  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It took Scully a good 2 hours to clean, sew, and dress Lupin's wounds, but he was still in a type of shock from the silver bullets Mulder used. Black came up behind Scully to assist when he could, handing her tools and conjuring up makeshift tourniquets.  
  
The nature of the wounds, however, made it very difficult to stop the bleeding. Scully had tried every method she knew of to clot Lupin's blood, but nothing was working. It wasn't until Black came back from a cupboard with a long wooden stick, a large old leather bound book entitled "Magical First Aid: A Field Guide in Staying Alive, Auror Edition: 1980" and a metal flask. Black set the book down the table and started shifting through to a note section in the back. Scully couldn't help but watch, the title of the book had caught her attention and she had to see what was up with it. ((Awful use of the vernacular, I know, and I apologize.))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Remus' mind was a haze. What time is it? Where am I? What happened? Bits and pieces of the previous night floated in and out of his memory, falling into place like a demented jigsaw puzzle. Am I...Dead? He cracked his eyes open, only to have them be flooded with a bright light.  
  
"He's waking..."  
  
The voice was familiar, and far off. Remus could not tell where it was coming from. Something brushed up against his skin. Someone was hovering above him. He opened his eyes a bit more. A flash of red caught his attention, a woman's voice asking him if he was all right. "Lily? Lily, is that you?"  
  
"Oh god...He's delirious…" Padfoot. Why did Padfoot sound so scared; so sad?  
  
"Mr. Lupin? I am Dana Scully, the FBI agent you met earlier. Do you understand me?"  
  
The haze that fell thick on Remus' brain cleared, returning him to logical thought. It was 1995…Lily had been dead for 14 years. He was living with Sirius in the United States of America and, currently under investigation by the FBI. The FBI. Gunshots. Silver. Why aren't I dead? "Why aren't I dead?"  
  
It was Sirius who answered. "Agent Scully removed the silver from your body and stitched up your wounds…Muggle style…sorry chap, but there aren't any...er… doctors for you around."  
  
Remus rubbed his head and looked around. He was in his room in the attic of the Watch-House. The last thing he clearly remembered was walking through the woods to a shack that he had talked Sirius into shutting him in. That's when the wolf memories took over. They were scattered, he remembered pain, but not much more. "Er...How long have I been out?"  
  
"4 days" Scully replied, "We were beginning to wonder if you would ever come to." She had gone down the side of the bed to check on his wounds. Now that he was thinking about it, his leg REALLY hurt.  
  
"Oww…"  
  
"Ow is right. You're one lucky son of a bitch you know that Moony?" Sirius' tone was his typical happy go lucky, but his face held a look of relief.  
  
"You're leg is healing…. much quicker than I would have thought possible." Agent Scully said. An odd silence hung over the room a moment; Remus was still very much out of sorts. Slowly a realization dawned on the injured man's face. The agents are muggles…  
  
"Sirius? Wha…"  
  
"I told Agent Scully about your lycanthropy." Sirius stated, picking up on the source of Remus' distress. "I also explained that we are here because America has more room for you to run free and, while that is a stupid reason, it's our reason none the less."  
  
Remus nodded slowly. He didn't tell our real reason for being here…Oh well. It's for the best. Something else came to Remus' mind just then, a thought that didn't come from the human half of his mind he realized. "The other one. What happened to the other wolf?"  
  
"My partner, Mulder, is out looking for it now, but he hasn't had much luck." Scully said. Remus blinked at her. For some one who just found out werewolves are real she seemed to be taking things rather well. "I need to ask you, Mr. Lupin," Scully continued, "Mr. Black here has explained to me that a werewolf has an insatiable bloodlust for human flesh, but when you came out of the woods, you attacked the other wolf first, not me."  
  
Remus sighed. She had asked the one question he couldn't really answer. "Well… I'm not quite sure. By all accounts of what has been documented on werewolf behavior, I should have attacked any humans."  
  
"You have no control over the wolf's thoughts or actions?" Scully asked  
  
"Half the time, Remus doesn't even remember what happened when he was in the wolf's form" Sirius explained, "Only during times when the wolf is overly agitated… even then it takes a few days to come to him."  
  
"Would seeing another wolf count as over agitation?" Scully inquired.  
  
"Perhaps its some werewolf territorial thing. Remus used to always get pesky about keeping 3 feet personal space around full moon times back when we were in school." Sirius thoughtfully chewed on the end of a licorice rope. "Was that it Moony?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure… everything is really fuzzy. All I remember was being in pain. And before that… I'm not sure what emotion it was."  
  
"Anger?" Scully ventured, "anything territorial?"  
  
"Not even that" Remus stated, confused. He sat up a bit in bed, wincing from the dull pain in his leg. "Something about the other wolf made me only focus on it."  
  
It was at this time when Agent Mulder came back into the room. Scully turned to him and immediately started asking questions pertaining to the investigation, but it was like listening to a conversation in elvish. Instead, Remus focused on the question at hand. Why had he attacked the other wolf? He had never been near another wolf while transformed so he didn't know how he would behave. Then, in a rather embarrassing flash, an idea hit him. "A female…"  
  
Scully stopped her interrogation of Mulder to look at Remus, "Come again?"  
  
Remus felt a blush creep into his cheeks. He felt like such a cad.  
  
"What ever do you mean Moonie? A…wait…the wolf was lady-wolf?" Sirius couldn't help but snigger a bit.  
  
Remus was suddenly very self-conscious of the two agents as he explained his theory. "Well… I was trying to think of reasons for me to attack the wolf first. At first I thought territory, but that would do because my territory is a forest back in Scotland. Then I thought…well."  
  
An understanding had seemed to come to Scully. Sirius was ought- right laughing. Mulder just looked confused. "Well what?"  
  
"Oh that's too much Moony…bit of a late bloomer are you? Thought your interest in girls would never come around." Sirius was not going to let Remus live this down…  
  
"You aren't helping Sirius. This is a serious matter."  
  
"I just find it funny that at least part of you acts like a normal guy and thinks with his dick. Odd that it's the not human part."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! Christ you are a child."  
  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Mulder broke up the fight, a clearly confused look on his face.  
  
"What I think they mean, Mulder," Scully explained, "Is that an urge to mate caused Remus to attack the other wolf."  
  
Remus felt a blush creep into his ears. If it would have been any other person this would have been uproariously funny and he'd be laughing right along with Sirius, but in front of the muggle FBI agents, it was beyond embarrassing.  
  
"Meaning," Sirius managed through his giggles, "That our other wolf friend is a woman." 


	5. Needle in a Haystack

Disclamer: Blah blah I don't own anything.

Author Notes: This one goes out to Ms Snape. Without her threats of pain, dismemberment, ring-wraiths, and not getting to hear the privy on the upcoming chapters of her oh so addicting hp story (God I love knowing what happens before everyone else) this story would not be here today. And I would like to say that she is an evil Slytherin who likes to leave her readers dangling with horrid evil mental images and wishes of death to the Malfoy clan. I am a nice sweet Hufflepuff and you won't be left hanging like that. Another special thanks to Dr Megalomania who pleasantly distracted me from working on this with talk of Clow Reed, Yue, Yukito, and yxy lemons.

Chapter 5: Needle in a Haystack

Five days. They were 5 days into the investigation and no closer to finding the offending werewolf than they were when they started. Mulder paced the Watch-house tavern slowly, thinking. The day after the full moon he had started the search for the other wolf. 

The people of Ithaca were less than helpful, as was expected, but that did little to deter Mulder's search. His suspect? A man or woman of any age who has been ill over the past few days and cant recall their whereabouts on the night of the full moon; or in other words…half the town. _No…_Mulder thought,_ this isn't going to be an easy case._

By the morning that Lupin had awakened, Mulder had the suspect narrowed down to any one of 20 people. With Lupin's suspicion that the other wolf was female Mulder could narrow his list of suspects down to 8 people. _Eight people…ok I think we can do this._

"But how can we find who is a werewolf before the next full moon?" Scully voiced, "And sit down Mulder, your pacing is making me sick."

Lupin looked up from his tea, he was recuperating quickly for a person who nearly died 4 days earlier. "There are ways to pick out a werewolf during the month…the person will become agitated easily before the full moon. They'll start having cravings for odd things, mostly rare or raw meat. I know that I suffer migraines the week before the change but I didn't when I was younger."  
"So in other words…we're looking for a woman with all the symptoms of PMS…" Scully sighed.

"Well yes…and no. There are other ways to tell if a werewolf is a werewolf or a human, but they require costly po-…tests and people to administer those tests," Sirius added.

Lupin stood up and walked behind the bar counter. "If this is a young wolf, which I imagine it is, then her symptoms will be very light."

"A young wolf?" Mulder asked, "As in a child? That thing that attacked Scully was huge…"

"No, young as in recently made. A person becomes a werewolf when another werewolf bites them. Our culprit will have, in the past 3 months or so, been treated for an animal bite." Lupin pulled a box out from behind the bar, "The first month the only symptom that would have appeared would be a mild allergy to silver, one that she probably brushed off as some odd quirk. By the second month that allergy would have been increased to where she couldn't wear silver jewelry but touching silver wouldn't kill her." Lupin opened the box and reached inside pulling out a piece of cloth with something wrapped inside. "She, by now, would still only have a mild allergy to silver, but one that was there enough for us to use the Silver Test."

At that mention, Black visibly cringed.

"What's the 'Silver Test'?" Scully asked, standing to walk over to the bar where Lupin was unwrapping the cloth.

"Its one of the grossest things you can watch, true cruelty that people haven't stopped using since the middle ages. Honestly Remus you're a wolf you've had the Silver Test done on you and you WANT to do it to someone else?" Black was now pacing the room with Mulder.

"I'm not going to do the traditional one Sirius…" Lupin sighed and sat the now unwrapped cloth on the counter. Inside was an ornate silver rosary. "The Silver Test normally involves the wolf being strapped into a chair while his judges press silver brands to his skin to see if there is an allergy. An adult wolf, like myself, will have a severe and immediate reaction, the skin around the brand bubbling like a burn.

"I only plan on having them hold the silver. Whoever our wolf is will probably drop the silver and yelp in pain, but no scarring"

"That's an awfully archaic way of doing things," Mulder pointed out.

"Sometimes the old ways are the best." Lupin said quietly

Scully was looking at the rosary; it was beautiful. "May I, Mr. Lupin?" she asked gesturing to it.

"Oh by all means Agent Scully…It belonged to my mother. It was given to me after she died…but… I can't touch it. It's pure silver."

Scully held it up and gently ran her fingers over the beads in the chain then across the cross pendant. "There has got to be another way to test our suspects… I can get a DNA test done in a week if I bother Pendrell enough."

"A what test?" Black asked, his pacing stopped.

"A DNA test. There are bound to be some differences between normal human DNA and Werewolf DNA." Scully explained but Black still looked confused. "You know…DNA…" blank stares from Black. "DNA is the genetic code that makes up living things."

"Ahh…" said Black, still rather confused, "I'll take your word for it…I've been a little out of the social loop for the past 14 years…"

"How long would a DNA test take Agent Scully?" Remus was rapping up the returned rosary and slipping it into his pocket, obviously meaning to use it for the Silver Test.

"About a week. I have a friend in the science department that can get it through fast. Plus I'd be interested to see how a werewolf's DNA is different from that of a humans." Scully smiled to herself. Agent Pendrell would love to see this case.

Mulder, who had resumed pacing somewhere around the mention of the Silver Test, stopped pacing. Sirius had stopped pacing as well, opting to munch on some of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans™. Mulder stopped and blinked at Black, who shrugged, grinned a decidedly evil grin and held out the jellybean box, "Care for a jelly bean?" 

Mulder reached over and grabbed a jellybean out of the odd box, a little apprehensively. Remus cleared his throat and caught Mulder's attention right before he popped the bean into his mouth. "Ahh right" Mulder said, a thoughtful look on his face, "Tomorrow we'll go meet with the 8 suspects, any one who fails the silver test will be asked for a blood sample." 

Scully nodded. "That works…I'm going to go take a shower" She nodded to the others before heading up the stairs to her room. 

There was an odd bit of silence as the three men watched the petite redhead walk upstairs; Mulder wore his normal look of feigned disinterest, Black blinked and smiled a bit, Remus cleared his throat. Just at that time the Ithaca Hunters Association came into the inn for their monthly meeting. Black was busying himself with taking drinks to the Hunting club as Mulder sat at the bar and popped the almost forgotten jellybean into his mouth. He chewed slowly before promptly spitting it out. "Daaaammn!" He squeaked, "Water…need water..." 

Lupin sniggered, shaking his head, and sat a large glass of water in front of Mulder. "You got a chili pepper flavored one didn't you?" 

Mulder downed the water in one gulp and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Habeñero… What the hell kind of jellybean was that?" 

Lupin grinned, "It's a new kind…test market kind. Trust me; never eat candy that Sirius Black offers you. Even if it looks harmless." 

"There was another wolf attack this full moon! Old man Peterson lost 3 pigs!" The shout of a tall bearded man from the hunters club grabbed the two wizards and one FBI agent's attentions. 

"We can't let this go unchecked any more!" 

"Its time to catch this beast!" 

"Before it does harm to any people!" 

"Think of our families" 

"$1000 to the person who can bring me the pelf of that monster next full moon!" 

Remus gulped and looked at Sirius, who had returned and was filling up a pitcher with Sam Adams. Mulder frowned, "I think that we have just been given a severe time limit on our investigation." 

OMAKE: 

Howdy 'yall! I'm adding an omake to the end of this chapter to point out thingies that I added you might not pick up on. If you like having an omake here then I'll add ones to each chapter. 

Note to xphiles: This takes place in 1995, meaning Season 3 (X is Mulder's informant at the time) and this takes place before the events of "Nisei" and "731"

Note to Potter fans: this takes place in 1995 in November or so, in Harry's 5th year. Yeah mostly these two notes are for my own purposes but they serve as a pleasant reminder to you all!

And now for KRISSY-CHAN CHECK!!!! Notice how much candy Sirius eats? I'll take requests on future candy munchings!

That's all I can fit in here for now, I hope you like it! If you do like it then review and tell me so. If you like my fic tell all you friends to read and review! If you don't like it…then…well... go sit…somewhere. Adios!!


	6. Small Town Gossip

Author note: Yeah I know it took me a month or so to get this out, but I had my winter break and winter break is when I do slave labor for my mom. Then I went out of state for 2 weeks and wasn't near a computer. Now that I'm back at school though I should be able to write. In other news: NAME CHANGE! I was never really happy with the name "Call of the Wild" While it is a name that you could see on an xfiles eps like this, there is already a very famous lupin fic by the name of "Call of the Wild" by the wolfie twins. I had named this fic before I read that fic and out of respect for their very very well written fic I have decided to change the name. After much wondering on my part and my good friend Ms. Snape, I've come to the decision to name this fic "Instinct". Huzzah.  
  
Oh and everyone go read Ms. Snape's fics! They are "The Staff of Ornkey" "The Deatheater Rebellion"(Sequel to SoO) "Simperverident"(Snape romance) "Flight of the Bumblebee"(Dumbledore getting his Hogwarts letter) and some none Harry Potter American Civil War historical fictions that are very good! Omg. Windows Word 2002 edition has "Dumbledore" and "Hogwarts" in the spell check! I dunno if it was someone in this lab who added them (Cause these comps are a week old) or what but THAT IS REALLY COOL!  
  
Erin: New Salem is somewhere near the town of Salem though I'm not quite sure since I have never visited there. I personally go to Crabhill and Funk University of Magic in East Texas. Its near the town of Nacogdoches. If I ever do a sequel to this fic, then Remus and Sirius will probably visit there.  
  
Kay Potter 13: Its not that Remus has developed a fancy for any particular girl (Since they don't even know who the wolf is yet) just that his wolf instincts are telling him to mate. Rather embarrassing…more will be discussed in this chapter. Remus: ::sad cute look, lower lip pouting out trembling a bit, big anime tears brimming in eyes:: Kris: AWW you made remus sad.  
  
Jazz: Mulder will start inquiring about Muggles this chapter.  
  
Sarah & Heather: Hmm…Sirius eventually will find muggle candy, but not in this story. Perhaps in its sequel. Damn…I'm gonna have to write a sequel.  
  
DarkOwl: Read fics done by Dr. Megalomania. She's the one who put the y/y lemon idea in my head.  
  
Agent99: Thanks for the compliments, In actuality, I like agent Dogget, more than I like Mulder to be exact. Dogget is like how Scully was back in the beginning of the series, a non beliver searching for something rational out of all of this yet cant explain it all. I LIKE Dogget. But the writing for the show sucks now. As does the whole alien baby plot. I stopped watching half way through the "Search for Mulder" season simply because the episodes were crappy. If anything killed the show more than David Duchovney's departure, it was the down hill curve of the writing style. I'm really not sad that they canceled the show. Were they to have canceled it back 5th season, I would have been devastated…but now? No. I'm actually kinda glad they did. They brought it down before they went too far into camp. Wow…I just wrote a whole lot of crap. Jeez I need food.  
  
Ok now that I have written an entire page of author notes (Sorry!) I will go ahead and actually write the story (Silly me)  
  
Chapter 6: Small Town Gossip  
  
It was only 10:30 AM but already agent Scully could feel the dull throb of a headache in her head. The day started at 6am. Mulder's plan was to get out of The Watch-House tavern and inn before the "annoying brits" (as Mulder put it) woke up and asked to tag along.  
  
The plan was successful, to a point. At 6 they had snuck out to the car and gone back to the meadow from the previous full moon. From there they began checking out all of the little farm houses or cottages near by, for Mulder, in his previous investigations, hadn't thought to ask or take notes about what women lived in the residence. Many farmers were annoyed that the agents hadn't solved the case and left yet; Scully had a good feeling that Mulder had not left a good impression on the agrarians the first time.  
  
After checking the houses of 2 widowers to disease, one Alzheimer patient, and two fit, healthy non lupine house wives they came to the front door of the Jackson residence only to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin leaving. Scully, trough years of working with Mulder knew he was severely perturbed with the foreigner's encroachment on his investigation. Scully simply smiled and when Lupin offered to aid them she nodded and accepted graciously on behalf of her on her partner. I'll get hell from Mulder on this later...oh well, we need the help.  
  
This was true. Like most typical New England towns, Ithaca was not opening up and sharing secrets with the agents. Scully felt that Lupin and black would be able to help greatly with the investigation, not to mention the fact Lupin's more personal interests and abilities might aid further. After all, who better to find a wolf than a wolf?  
  
Lupin was still a great enigma in Scully's mind. She knew that lycanthropy was a real disease, but not in the form Lupin had it. All medical journals chalk it up to hormonal imbalances causing rapid hair growth and mental illness, yet before her eyes she had seen a vicious beast turn into a human and a very timid, mild human at that. The last person she would have thought to be a...monster.  
  
The next stop on their investigation was a quaint antique shop run by the formidable Mrs. Selma Madder. Upon first entering the shop Scully could tell that Mrs. Madder was not a pushover. She was tall and large framed, with a broad face and hard eyes. She looked upon the two agents with a wary face, but smiled when she saw Lupin with them.  
  
Her whole countenance changed to that of a sweet old lady. "Remus Lupin, my dear boy! It's so nice to see you up and about. You were so under the weather last week, and then I hear from Sirius here that you had to be taken to a hospital in Boston! Bless my old heart I was worried! I must have said 100 Hail Mary's for you!"  
  
Remus smiled, "Why thank you Mrs. Madder, but you shouldn't have been that worried about me. I wasn't that bad off, just a little more under the weather than normal."  
  
Mrs. Madder tutt-ed in a motherly way "you should take better care of yourself! Now, who are your friends?" She gestured to Mulder and Scully.  
  
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully, we're with the FBI." Mulder interjected, quickly flashing his badge. "We're investigating the livestock disturbances from last week."  
  
"Oh..." Mrs. Madder frowned, taking on the hard exterior look again, "I don't know anything about that other than they started about 5 months ago."  
  
Black chuckled and looked up from his in-depth investigation of a gumball machine, "Ah, Selma, I hardly buy that you know nothing about something as interesting as the so called 'werewolves'."  
  
"Ok, ok, normally I would be your woman, I know I'm the town busy-body, but I really am clueless on this one. I've been under the weather too. Arthritis has finally caught up with me." She sighed and set about straitening an antique silver tea service on its tray. Scully blinked at Lupin. The man had taken note of Mrs. Madder's busywork and smiled slightly.  
  
"Actually, Selma," He began, "We were wondering if you could tell us who moved to town around the same time as the disturbances began, aside from Sirius and myself."  
  
Mrs. Madder got a pensive look and sat down on a stool behind the cash register. "Well....I remember Delores Bachman got that new nurse around the time you two showed up...You've met her I think Remus, when Delores came to that dinner at the church a month or so ago? She's about your age, sweet girl. Helps Delores around the house and I haven't heard Delores complain about her."  
  
"Is that all?" Mulder asked, mentally memorizing the name Delores Bachman.  
  
"Ahh no, I remember Dawn Taylor saying something at bridge club...what was it...ah yes, she had a family move into the house next to hers out by the old crossroads, not far from the Tavern. Mother and Daughter, she said, moved here from somewhere out west. Dawn says they're really quiet, stay to themselves. The girl rarely leaves the house and according to Dawn's kids, isn't in school since Dawn's Michael is about the same age as the girl. Sickly looking girl doesn't hang out with the neighbor hood kids. I think Dawn said their last name was...Kitty? No...That's not it...Knitter? No... Kintner? Yes, that's it. Kintner." She looked thoughtful again, "That's all that I've heard moving in during the past 5 months. I hope I was a help."  
  
"That should be enough to help us," Scully said, "Thank you for your help Mrs. Madder."  
  
"Ah it's no problem. If Remus is helping you with your investigation then it must be for a good cause. I imagine you'll want to get on with your investigation so I'll let you go, but Remus, you be sure to come by the church more often! Even Father McKinney is worried about you!"  
  
Remus smiled and nodded, "I'll make sure I make it to mass on Sunday then, can't have the good father worrying about me."  
  
The group bid farewell to Mrs. Madder and left the Antique Shop, heading to the car where Lupin pointed out where Mrs. Delores Bachman lived on the map as well as where the Kintner's would live. It was decided (by Lupin, much to Mulder's annoyance) that Mrs. Bachman's nurse, a woman by the name of Linda Fullner, would be the best person to interview next.  
  
"I think it's the Kintner girl." Black interjected, blowing a rather large bubble with the aid of a well chewed gumball.  
  
"You can't just come to conclusions like that with out any real factual base, Padfoot, you know that." Lupin said, getting into the back seat of Mulder's rental car. "Dawn Taylor has been known to exaggerate the truth, like when she told everyone at the church that I have AIDS."  
  
"Well, that turned out being helpful in the end didn't it?" Black said, getting comfortable and purposefully stepping on the bottom of Mulder's seatbelt so it would tighten as Mulder drove, "That's how we explained you're being sick all the time."  
  
"She told everyone that I got AIDS from YOU, Padfoot..."  
  
Black made a disgusted little sound at that, "No offence though Moony...but my bread isn't buttered..." Scully couldn't help but laugh a little. There was something about being around Lupin and Black that would make anyone smile, they were just so easy going with each other, like brothers.  
  
"Well it made it hell for me to explain to the entire catholic church of Ithaca, Maine that I am not gay." Lupin explained to Scully, "I told them I contracted AIDS through a bad blood transfer when I was a child."  
  
Scully nodded, Mulder drove, Black blew bubbles, and Lupin thought. 


	7. The Silver Test

Author's notes: Ok school sucks. I have a ton written but no time to type. Gah. Also I had an epiphany for this great fic and I want to write it sooo badly but I promised myself that I'm not going to write anything else till I finish this one, so either this one will be done really fast or I will write out the next fic, procrastinate on this one, finally finish it, then put up like 5 chapters of the next at once. Blah.

Okaly, now I write!

Chapter 7: "The Silver Test"

It was a short drive from the antique shop tom Mrs. Bachman's Victorian style house. Lupin had explained to the agents that Mrs. Bachman was an elderly widow who was well known in the town for her philanthropy and generous donations to St. John's catholic church where Lupin was known to visit on Sundays when he was well. Mrs. Bachman had surgery for a broken hip and one of her children had hired a nurse from Boston to come up and look in on her.  


It was the nurse who greeted them at the door. "Can I help you?"   
Agent Mulder beat Lupin to talking. Scully's internal "muldometer" read the gesture as a defensive move to show Lupin who's investigation this was. "Miss Fuller, I'm agent Fox Mulder with the FBI, this is my partner Dana Scully. We're here inves…"   
"Remus! And Sirius! How are you two? Mrs. Bachman has been asking about you Remus. She was worried about some of the roomers she heard when you weren't at the last prayer group…I mean were the roomers true? I was worried they were true…"   
Mulder's irritation level shot up, as did his blood pressure if the little throbbing vein on his forehead was any indication. Scully found this amusing and had to carefully hide her smile from Mulder, but Lupin didn't seem to take notice. "Hello to you too Linda. I'm sorry that Mrs. Bachman missed me. I'm not sure what exactly the roomers are but I did have to go see a doctor in another town, that's all, I feel much better now." 

Linda Fuller smiled prettily. She was in her late twenties or early 30s with curly blonde hair he kept tied back with a bit of ribbon. She was wearing a nicely tailored white nurses uniform and a comfortable looking pair of white keds on her feet. She reminded Scully of all the nurses pictured on 1940's war morale posters. Fuller was the all-American-girl-next-door; wholesome, pretty, smart, pleasant, and all round good "wife" material. And, if his smile was any indication, Lupin agreed.

"So Remus, what brings you and Sirius over? Oh where are my manners, come in! I'm sorry Mrs. Bachman isn't feeling well enough for visitors, but you can still have a cup of tea." She ushered the four in and to an elaborately decorated living room.  
"That's ok, Linda, We're actually here to talk to you." Lupin explained, sitting in a chair. "You see…Sirius and I are helping Agents Mulder and Scully on an investigation."  
"Oh?" A slight apprehension was beginning to form on Miss Fuller's face as she shook Mulder and Scully's hands. "Do you mind me asking what you are investigating?"  
"We're looking into some livestock disturbances" Scully began, but before she could get any further, Mulder cut in.   
"Miss Fuller, What did you do before you moved out here?"  
Miss Fuller, who had been politely offering Sirius shortbread cookies and toffees blinked a bit, "I beg your pardon?"  
Scully could already see Mulder had started a diplomatic nightmare, "Well, Miss Fuller, we have reason to believe that the disturbances have been caused by a…human and we are asking all the people who arrived around the time of the troubles just a few simple questions."  
"Oh," Fuller sighed, sitting across from the agents. "Well, before I moved out here I attended nursing school in Boston and did some work in a hospice. I would never try to hurt anyone."  
"No one is accusing you miss, we are only trying to find and stop the culprit." Scully made a mental note to lecture Mulder on not scaring potential subjects onto the defensive.  
"Have you recently been ill or suffered any injuries?" Mulder inquired.   
"Other than some minor around the house burns, no." Fuller seemed very weary now and was 2 steps away from politely asking the agents to leave. "Why would that be important?"  
"Well, Linda," Remus said politely, " the person who has been committing the crimes would have had a series of odd injuries, all starting with an animal bite."  
"An animal bite? Well a wild dog on a camping trip bit me in June. We, My friends and I, went to Virginia to go camping in the Appalachians and I was bitten on my arm." She showed a scar on her upper arm just under her sleeve. "We went to the doctor and they said it would e fine, the animal didn't have rabies or anything."  
The mood in the room rapidly changed from there; Mulder seemed excited, Scully was worried, Black's attention was on Lupin who seemed almost heart broken. Miss Fuller was just confused.  
Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth wrapped cross, "Linda, this is going to sound like an odd request, but can you hold out your hand?"  
Miss Fuller blinked confused even more, but did not question further as she held her hand out. Remus carefully unwrapped the cloth and tipped the cross into her hand.  


The look on Linda Fuller's face would have been very funny if the mood in the room wasn't so serious. She blinked down to the cross in her hand and then looked back up to the others, "I something supposed to happen?"  
The group let out a collective sigh. She had passed the silver test, her hand unmarked by the rosary. Lupin smiled again and let Fuller tip the rosary back into the cloth. He seemed confidant that Fuller was not the culprit, but Mulder looked doubtful.  
"Miss Fuller, with your cooperation we would like to take a hair or blood sample." Mulder said. "What happened just now was a sort of test…the culprit has a severe allergy to silver, but we'd also like another more scientific proof that you are innocent."  
Scully never thought she'd hear the day when Mulder passed up an irrational explanation of the truth for a scientific one, but luckily enough that made sense to Fuller. "I thought you said I wasn't a suspect."  
"You aren't." Scully found herself cutting in. "And you, by law, don't have to give us a sample of any kind, we are only trying to solve this case before the culprit strikes again."  
Fuller tilted her head slightly, "Do you have some sort of DNA evidence or something?"  
Scully smiled, a little to calm the woman, "In a way, yes."  
Mulder picked up the explanation, "The person who has been committing these crimes has a sort of disease, and it would show up on the screening. It's very rare, but the disease would be passed through animal bites.  
"Well," Fuller said thoughtfully, "I know that legally I don't have to give you any samples, but I don't want to risk having some disease from that animal bite the hospital didn't catch. I have a blood sample on record in the town clinic, I was just in there a week or so ago for annual blood work, it's probably just going into their lab now."  
Mulder smiled triumphantly, "Thank you, Miss Fuller. We'll get back to you on the results of the test."  


Lupin and Black took a little longer saying goodbye than the agents, being that they knew Fuller, but the group headed back to the car. "Agent Mulder, she had no reaction to the silver test, she's not the wolf." Remus said.  
"Yeah whatever muggle tests you plan on doing wont make a difference." Black said, annoyed with Mulder's bothering the pretty Linda Fuller.   
Mulder turned on the two Englishmen as he pulled the car out of the Bachman driveway, "When you two become fully fledged FBI agents with years of field work you can make commentary on my investigative skills, until then, don't tell me how to do my job."  
Scully rolled her eyes, today was not getting any better…and they still had two more people to investigate. _Oh, boy…_


	8. Muggles?

Author's note: Yo boy howdy this took me a LOONG time to get cranked out. School is evil. Really good RPs are evil as well. That is what kept me away for the most part: School and really good rps. One of the two RP's is being ficced as we speak, so you two can see how good it is! Ok So anywho back to this fic. I've actually had this chapter and the next one physically written for a while, but could never find the patience or time to type it up. I'm sorry for the two month break. Things are going to finally start heating up for the agents and wizards. Mulder and Scully are going to start learning more about Remus and Sirius. Fun stuff starts soon. Indeed. Cookies to anyone who can guess where I got the name "Kintner" from.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rowling owns all.  
  
Instinct  
  
Chapter 8: Muggles?  
  
After leaving the Bachman house, the group made a stop in town; Black when to find some lunch, Mulder went to make phone calls, and Scully went with Lupin to the town's clinic to gather Linda Fuller's blood sample.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," Scully apologized to Lupin, "Mulder can get carried away at times."  
  
"Oh it's alright," Said Lupin, grabbing a mint out of the courtesy bowl on the doctor office's front desk, "I'm quite used to rude behavior."  
  
"Still, Mulder is generally more professional."  
  
Lupin laughed, "You don't have to apologize, really. It's OK."  
  
Scully smiled. Lupin was very easy to get along with. "So, what did you and Mr. Black do before coming to America?"  
  
"Well," Lupin began, leaning against the counter. "Way back in the early 80's we worked for the government, Sirius officially, myself unofficial. We were in the British equivalent of, well, I suppose something like a cross between police and investigators."  
  
"So in other words, you did what Mulder and I do. Why didn't you work officially?"  
  
"I could never pass the physical exam due to my lycanthropy." Lupin explained, "But the people who I worked with were friends, they understood."  
  
By now Scully was intrigued, "Why did you and Mr. Black quit?"  
  
Lupin sighed a bit, "There were problems within the system that couldn't be dealt with. After leaving the ministry I became a teacher, Sirius…did odd jobs."  
  
The detective in Scully knew that Lupin was keeping something from her, but she decided that for now, she would let that explanation pass. "So how long have you and Black known each other? Since you worked together?"  
  
"No, we've known each other since school. We went to the same boarding school." Lupin thought and counted on his fingers a bit, "It's been, well twenty four years; since September 1971. We met on the train ride to school. He and a boy named James were my best friends."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Eleven," Lupin smiled lightly, "They were the first people not to judge me for my lycanthropy."  
  
"If it's any consolation," Scully said, "I don't think you are 'monstrous' at all."  
  
"I wish more people shared your view, Agent Scully."  
  
At this time a nurse came back to the desk with Miss Fuller's blood sample. Scully turned to Lupin, "Would you mind giving a blood sample, something to use as a control sample against this one?"  
  
Lupin nodded, but apprehensively, "I don't want you to use my blood in experiments…"  
  
Scully nodded, figuring he wouldn't want to be a lab rat. Scully turned to the nurse and explained that they needed to take another blood sample and that she would need a room and supplies. The nurse nodded and led them to a back room. The nurse seemed a bit annoyed that Scully had insisted on doing the procedure herself, but complied and left to get supplies.  
  
"So…" Scully began, gesturing for Lupin to sit on the exam table. "You said you went to boarding school? Where at?"  
  
"Ahh," Lupin said, smiling a bit, "It was in Scotland, north of Edinburgh. It's a very selective school, there are generally only about 1000 students, but the education was first class."  
  
"Sounds like you really liked it there."  
  
"My best memories are of that place." Lupin said softly. Scully got the impression that he either missed his alma mater greatly or something happened there he was not willing to talk about because Lupin became rather quiet.  
  
The silence, though, was short. The nurse returned with a tray of supplies for Scully and the agent quickly shooed the other woman off. Scully turned her attentions back to Lupin and began to prep him for the blood work. Lupin seemed a bit nervous. "Afraid of shots, Mr. Lupin? Don't worry, I'm good at this. Make a tight fist would you please?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of them…I just don't think I've ever had a shot."  
  
"Never?" Scully asked surprised, swabbing the crook of Lupin's arm.  
  
"Well, I don't remember much about before I was bitten, and werewolves have remarkable regenerative abilities.  
  
"As I've already discovered from your leg. I'm going to take the blood now…you'll feel a pinch but keep your fist tight." Scully warned before sticking the needle into Lupin's arm and slowly drawing out a dark red liquid.  
  
"Agent Scully?" Lupin asked nervously, eyes fixed on the blood leaving his arm in a little test tube. "How much care did you take when you…stitched me back up?"  
  
Scully smiled, "It's healing fine and if it was infected…"  
  
"No, you misunderstand. I mean with protecting yourself and cleaning up. No one knows how lycanthropy is spread outside the wolf's bite and not a lot of blood work has been done on full werewolves."  
  
Scully finished taking the sample. She capped off the vial of Lupin's blood and removed the needle from his arm. She gently put a cotton ball and Band-Aid over the needle prick before pulling off her latex gloves. "I took as much care as I possibly could, and Mr. Black was a very good help cleaning up."  
  
That seemed enough to calm Lupin's nerves. He stood and lifted the Band-Aid and in a move of flexibility Scully was sure wasn't humanly possible, Lupin lifted the crook of his arm to his mouth and licked the needle prick. Scully blinked oddly at the movement and Lupin blushed dark red. "Sorry…force of habit."  
  
After Scully mailed the samples same day delivery to Agent Pendrell at the FBI lab, her and Lupin met back with Mulder and Black, who had been standing outside the clinic waiting for them in tolerant silence.  
  
"I contacted Skinner to fill him in a bit on our investigation," Mulder explained before getting in the car, "And I called the Gunmen…"  
  
"Why?" Scully asked, getting in. Lupin and Black piled in the back of the car, chatting softly about the clinic.  
  
"Because they called me. I had contacted them earlier in the week and asked them to find every newspaper article they could find on werewolf attacks. They found a bit and are going to email it to me."  
  
Scully nodded. Black spoke up from the back seat, "Agent Scully, I wasn't sure what you wanted for lunch, but I figured no one can go wrong with a ham sandwich." He smiled and offered a deli wrapped sandwich and a water bottle to Scully.  
  
"Ahh…Thank you Mr. Black." Scully graciously accepted the small lunch, unwrapped the sandwich, and took a bite. "This is a good sandwich. Where did you get it?"  
  
"From Selma Madder. She has a nice café in the back of the antique shop. The poor dear had a hell of a time with making it though. She burnt her hand earlier in the day she said."  
  
"Ahh…Thank you for the sandwich. How much do I owe you for it?" Scully asked, reaching for her wallet.  
  
"Oh no, Its on me." Black said, smiling charmingly. Mulder twitched slightly and drove.  
  
They arrived shortly at a small suburban home. Outside was a single well kept car. The home seemed nice enough and clean. A name on the mailbox announced the house as "The Kintner's".  
  
Scully quickly finished her sandwich and washed it down with the last of her water bottle before getting out of the car. She looked up at the house and noticed something a little odd; on the roof of the house sat a large live owl. Scully was no ornithologist, but she was pretty sure the bird was not a local one.  
  
Mulder and Scully lead the way to the front door and knocked. A bookish looking girl with long brown hair answered the door. "Hello?"  
  
Mulder stood quietly while Scully talked. "Is this the Kintner's?"  
  
"Yeah…" The girl said, eyeing the four people on her front step.  
  
"We're agents with the FBI…"  
  
"MOM!" The girl yelled over her shoulder, "Muggles at the door for you!"  
  
The girl's mother appeared at the door shortly, an annoyed look on her face. "Stephanie Kintner, where are your manners?"  
  
Scully could tell by the look in Mulder's eyes that he was getting tired of this kind of welcome. "Mrs. Kintner?"  
  
The woman looked up, "Yes, I'm Margo Kintner."  
  
"We're agents with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We're here talking to the people who have moved to Ithaca in the past 5 months."  
  
Mrs. Kintner looked at the agents and the two men behind them apprehensively, "Would you like to come in and talk?"  
  
"Yes, please…" Scully said, stepping in with the others. "Our compainions are misters Lupin and B-"  
  
"Browning." Black interrupted. He was blinking at a broom stick up against the wall. On the handle was written "Eagle Star 9".  
  
Scully gave Black an odd look before continuing her speech, "Browning. They are experts in the field."  
  
"What exactly are you investigating?" Mrs. Kintner asked, ushering them into a living room. The house seemed normaly decorated, with a few little quirks like the broom and some unusual books on the coffee table.  
  
"There have been some disturbances with farmers' live stock." Mulder began. "The disturbances started 5 months ago, around the time you and your daughter moved here."  
  
"Dear god…what has she done now? STEPHANIE! GET IN HERE!"  
  
"Uhm, Mrs. Kintner, we don't suspect…"  
  
Stephanie Kintner walked back into the room. "What, mom? I'm trying to do homework."  
  
"These people are investigating disturbances in the farmers fields. What do you know about this?" Mrs. Kintner asked in an accusatory manner.  
  
"Mrs. Kintner, we just…" Mulder started, distinct annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Mom it wasn't me! If it was me the Muggle FBI wouldn't come. I cant help that I have to keep in practice!"  
  
The two investigators blinked oddly and in unison asked, "Muggles?"  
  
"Ehheh…" Mrs. Kintner smiled sheepishly, "Probably slang for something. You know kids today and their slang…"  
  
Lupin just laughed lightly, "Slang for non-wizard?"  
  
Stephanie Kintner blinked, "You're a wizard?"  
  
Both Lupin and Black nodded.  
  
Mulder and Scully turned to look at the two men. Mulder blinked, confused, "What the hell?" 


	9. Wingardium Leviosa

Author's note: Wow, I'm actually going to do things close together this time! Ok I have a feeling that this chapter and the next are going to bore some people, since its stuff many HP fans already know, however, being that this is also an X-Files story and there might be some Philes out there who do not have a clue about Harry Potter.  
  
Bally: Hahaha I'm working on the Remus/Rupert shindig! Though I don't think I'm going to set it in England, since I want to work with Buffy and gang. I'm hoping to get the first chapter out perhaps in early may, though pretty soon I'm gonna have to stop writing and start studying for exams. Pooh.  
  
MegumiFuu, Madelaine, Tidmag, Sarah: Thank you for your reviews! I love it when you review even if you just say "Great chapter". It strokes my ego. Ego stroking means more chapters faster.  
  
Animagus-Steph, Orange, and DrM: The Kintner girl is actually named after my best friend Ms Snape. You get to see more of Stephanie Kintner in this chapter. I like her as a character. She's helpful. I've looked back and realized that no one will be able to figure out such an obscure reference to "Kintner" without some reference to shark attacks to go along with it. I got the name from the movie Jaws. The Kintner boy was the boy killed on the 4th of July. Then his mom slapped Chief Brody. I've seen Jaws one too many times.  
  
Yadda: Thank you! That was like one of the best reviews I have ever received. I'm glad you think that I stay in character (Though I make Mulder to be more of an ass than he really is. Truth is that I don't like Mulder all that much he grates my nerves. I also had to do it to contrast something that's gonna happen in one of the upcoming chapters…And I have said too much)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a poor college student. If you try to sue me all you will get is stolen ballpoint pens and pocket lint.  
  
Ok enough of this hootenanny! On with the fic!  
  
Instinct  
  
Chapter 9: Wingardium Leviosa  
  
Mulder and Scully both turned and glared/blinked expectantly at Lupin and Black.  
  
"Eh, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully…"  
  
"You're British wizards?" Stephanie interjected excitedly, "did you go to Hogwarts? Oh I've always wanted to go there!"  
  
Sirius grinned at the girl, "Class of '76."  
  
"Oh my god that is so cool!" The girl giggled some before catching herself. She blushed a bit before her eyes lit up with what was obviously a new idea. "Hey, maybe you know the person that I'm doing my college entrance essay on! Did you know Remus Lupin?"  
  
Black's grin grew mischievous, "I should like to think I know him, he's standing next to me."  
  
Lupin had an utterly confused look on his face, "Wha..?"  
  
"Mr. Lupin it's an honor sir!" Stephanie jumped forward, shaking Lupin's hand.  
  
"You're…writing a paper…on me?"  
  
"Of course! You started a major political debate in America, or rather, your year of teaching at Hogwarts School before your lycanthropy became widely known. I've been following all this very closely, it's fascinating!"  
  
Lupin still looked confused, but not quite as confused as the two FBI agents. "What," Mulder asked, "Is a 'Muggle'."  
  
"Oh well there is a rather extensive world you don't know about where magic exists…" Black said offhandedly, as if it were common knowledge.  
  
"What?" Scully finally found her voice, "Magic? Nonsense…"  
  
"You said the same thing about werewolves 2 weeks ago…" Black rationalized. "Magic is how I was able to help you with Remus. We'll explain in detail later."  
  
"So the agents are muggles? What are you investigating?" Stephanie asked as her mother came back into the living room.  
  
"A werewolf has been disturbing the forest." Mulder said, plainly not happy with the way things were going.  
  
"But we know it wasn't me." Lupin added quickly.  
  
Mrs. Kintner nodded, "So then, what does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Well, Mrs. Kintner," Scully began, "We are asking all the people who have moved recently to the area if they have been ill over the past few months. According to your neighbors you and your daughter moved to Ithaca 5 months ago, around the same time the werewolf first started appearing."  
  
Mrs. Kintner's eyes narrowed, her jaw setting as she listened, "I think I know where this is going. My daughter and I are not some foul beasts."  
  
"Mom! Please, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. You're going to…"  
  
"I know full and well what he is, Stephanie; a trouble maker. Friend of mass murderers and other monsters." Both Lupin and Black flinched.  
  
"Mother, this is hardly the time for your out dated and stupid prejudices against a species of humans who had no choice in their mutation."  
  
"Stephanie, go to your room."  
  
"But Mom…"  
  
"Now!" Mrs. Kintner watched as her daughter stormed off upstairs before turning her glare to the agents and wizards. "And as for the four of you…How dare you come in here acusing myself and my daughter of being…"  
  
"Mrs. Kintner, if you would please listen." Scully said calmly, "We are not accusing your family of anything, we are only trying to carry out an investigation. We only wanted your help."  
  
"Well unless you can produce a warrant or a supeina or something then you will not be getting my help!" Mrs. Kintner fumed, "And as for two of you," she said darkly to Lupin and Black, in a low tone that would make AD Skinner squirm uncomfortably, "Get out of my house!"  
  
Rather than cause a bigger scene and agitate the Kintner woman further, Mulder and Scully bid her thanks before leaving with a very quiet Lupin and Black following. Once they were back to the car Mulder's patience broke. "Right you two, just what the hell is going on here? First your little alias, Black, then all this talk about wizards and magic?"  
  
"Agent Mulder, please calm down, Sirius and I can explain…" Lupin said, hands raised slightly in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Then. Explain."  
  
"Not here though…" Black added, getting in the car, "Back at the Watch House. Where we'd have some privacy.  
  
Mulder frowned and looked at Scully as the two "wizards" got into the car. "Well?"  
  
"Lets just get in the car, Mulder, and let them explain…if they even have an explanation."  
  
They arrived at the Watch House just in time to turn away some regular customers to which Black explained he was still on vacation. Once inside, Mulder wasted no time in cutting to the chase. "Alright, what happened back there?"  
  
Lupin blinked at Black before pulling a long wooden stick from his pocket and setting it on the table while Black headed up stairs. "This," Lupin began, "Is a magic wand. Mine, to be exact. Before you say anything let me explain that what Sirius and I show you cannot make its way into your field report."  
  
"Like hell this isn't going into the field report!" yelled Mulder.  
  
"You don't understand. Even if it does make it's way into your field report it would disappear." Lupin explained calmly. "There are measures in place to remove anything about magic from muggle, or non magic, awareness."  
  
"So you're saying there is a conspiracy to cover the truth about magic?" Scully asked trying to sort things out in her mind.  
  
"A world wide conspiracy," Black cut in from the top of the stairs. Behind him he was dragging an ornate trunk. "Moony, can you toss me your wand?"  
  
Lupin picked the wooden stick off the table and tossed it upstairs. Black caught it deftly and turned back to the trunk.  
  
Mulder sighed, "Alright. Wizards, magic, why haven't I run across this yet? Our entire department in the FBI is there to investigate cases with no explanation, like conspiracies. I've been doing this for 5 years and I have never heard or seen any of this."  
  
Scully nodded, she had the same thoughts, "And by magic, do you mean something practical? Like Wicca?"  
  
Black blinked downstairs, standing at the top of the stairwell with wand in hand, "Wicca? No, no, not like that. Wicca is a religion, and a muggle practice for the most part. Wizardry is a practice. Here, I'll demonstrate."  
  
Black turned to the trunk, made a gesture with the wand and said, in a clear voice, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Muder's and Scully's eyes widened as the trunk raised up off the ground and, under Black's guidance, floated downstairs.  
  
Mulder shifted on his feet and Scully could tell his mind was working rapidly. Scully stood quiet until Black arrived on the ground floor. She walked over and looked at the trunk.  
  
"Go ahead…examine it." Black said. He flicked the wand and the trunk raised higher. Scully held a little gasp in before letting herself go into full scientist mode. She ran her hand under the trunk and all around.  
  
"Nothing is supporting this." She said, in slight awe of the situation, "Its just…floating. Mulder?"  
  
Much of the animosity had drained from Mulder's face as he turned to Lupin. "Show us more."  
  
Over the course of the next hour, Black and Lupin showed the agents many magical feats. Lupin would show Mulder and Scully the numerous book s and artifacts from the trunk while Black would demonstrate charms, hexes, and spells with the wand. Mulder was fascinated with an object called a Sneakoscope. Lupin explained that the tiny glass ball could tell if someone was being truthful, and to demonstrate, black exclaimed, "My best friend is Severus Snape and I love him so much!" The sneakoscope suddenly started whirling and whistling. Black shudder a bit, "I feel very dirty now…"  
  
"I could really sue one of these…" Mulder sighed, setting the sneakoscope back in the trunk.  
  
Scully was thumbing through a leather bound book on potions. "This is amazing. It's like chemistry, biology, and cooking all rolled into one subject." She sat the potions text down and lifted up a transfiguration text. "Where…Where do you learn all of this?"  
  
"The boarding school I told you about, Agent Scully, is one of the oldest and most predominant schools of wizardry in the world. Students there learn about potions, herbology, charms, transfiguration, astronomy, divination, runes, history and, the subject I taught, defense against the dark arts."  
  
"What about other classes, like literature or civics or mathematics?"  
  
Black shook his head, "We learned those things in grammer school. If you live in the wizarding world it's not really necessary."  
  
Scully looked back at the transfiguration book. "Inanimate to animate? Human transfiguration? I guess the myth about witches turning into cats is true…"  
  
"Actually," Black began, a wicked sort of smile on his face, "You don't get to choose the animal you transform into. Some people do turn into cats…but others, well, just watch."  
  
Black winked cheekily and a small pop and flash of smoke later, a very large black dog stood in Black's place, panting slightly and doggy smiling widely.  
  
Mulder and Scully shared a slightly bewildered look. While, yes, they had seen things similar to this in the past, the manner in which they saw it and would later explain it was very different. Mulder was the first to speak up, "Can all wizards do this?"  
  
Lupin shook his head, "No. The process of becoming an animagi, or a shape shifter, is a long, difficult and rather dangerous process. Many people that attempt it end up horridly transfigured. Some times they become stuck in their animal form or, in even worse cases, remain partially transformed. Because of this, wizarding governments have put all sorts of restrictions over who can and cannot attempt the process and all the people who do complete the transfiguration successfully are supposed to register with the government.  
  
Scully kneeled by Sirius' dog form, examining him, the analytical part of her brain working overtime in a futile effort to disprove everything she had seen. The whole concept of magic like this seemed ridiculous. Scully felt something cold and wet press up against her hand. She looked down at black, who was forcing his muzzle under Scully's hand. Scully smiled, thinking briefly of her dog QueeQueg. She gently scratched behind Black's ears.  
  
"Oh knock it off Padfoot," Lupin sighed. Suddenly Black's canine form left Scully's side and pounced Lupin, who was nearly bowled over by the large dog but was clearly used to it.  
  
Mulder cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two wizards. Black took a few doggy steps away from Lupin before changing back to his human form. "Heh…Sorry. Got carried away…"  
  
"So the dog we saw the night of the full moon was you?" Mulder asked, playing with the sneakoscope again. Scully had resumed her perusal of the trunk.  
  
"Yes it was me. Typically on the nights of the full moons Remus and I will go out to this abandoned trapper's hut we found in the woods and lock ourselves in. I transform into Padfoot, my canine form's nickname, and I'll keep Remus company." Black explained.  
  
"So if you're typically locked up then how did the two of you get out?" Mulder waited expectantly for an answer, tossing the sneakoscope about like a baseball.  
  
"It took us longer than normal to boot out the last customers and close up the bar than it normally does." Black explained, "We were walking through the woods to the shack when Remus started to change. I managed to keep him in control for a while but toward the end of the night he went wild, darting off. It was all I could do to keep up."  
  
Lupin had a sad guilty sort of look. Scully noticed and felt bad for him, but shrugged and looked back down at the trunk. "This thing has more space then Mary Poppins' bag…" She said out loud to herself while pulling out a stack of newspapers. Each had the title "The Daily Prophet" and dates ranging from recent to 1981. She thumbed through the headlines. Some were familiar like "Muggle Cold War Ends" or "John Lenin Murdered", but others were very different: "Boy Who Lived: Hogwarts Champion", "Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup!", "Black Escapes Again! DADA Professor a Werewolf", "Sirius Black Escapes Azkaban", "Boy Who Lived Defeats You-Know- Who Again". There was an abrupt age gap in the interesting papers, the next interesting headlines were dated 1981: "Black For Life in Azkaban", "Sirius Black Traitor", "You-Know-Who Defeated by One-Year-Old Boy".  
  
Scully blinked trying to comprehend what all this meant. She looked up at Black and Lupin, who were trying to explain some sort of ball game to Mulder. She cleared her throat and caught their attention. "Uhm, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin? What happened in 1981? What is 'Azkaban'?" 


	10. 1981

Author Notes: Ok so its been roughly 5 days since I last updated and here I am again, updating. I'm crazy mad! Not really, I just have other projects that I'd like to be able to work on this summer (Like Dangerous Game and a yet untitled crossover slash. Not to mention school and work) so, much to you, my reader's enjoyment and pleasure, I am updating again. In this chapter, which is relatively dull, Mulder and Scully are told the story of the Potter's death and Sirius' imprisonment. They also find out why the wizards are in America. This chapter is shorter than the last two, only 3 pages long, but there is no actual plot either. I promise the plot returns in chapter 11 with a vengeance! Chapter 11 is already written as well, and is currently residing in handwritten form within my magical Harry Potter Dream Journal, home to chapters 7-12 of this little ficcy. If you review lots and tell your friends about my fic, Chapter 11 will be up Friday evening or Saturday afternoon. But I have to get quite a few reviews to do that, because I'm going home this weekend and therefore cannot live in front of my computer.  
  
Yadda: Mrs Kintner has her reasons for being mean to Sirius and Remus. I of course know those reasons, but you won't find them out until chapter 12 or so. :D You'll also see much more of Stephanie Kintner. And more Quidditch talk. God I love Quidditch.  
  
Het: Monkie. Yeah you heard right. No on all serious accounts, You're on the right track thinking something is not entirely kosher with the Kintners. And the next chapter will explain how a werewolf can pass the silver test…So far our main suspects are the Kintners (both mom and steph) and Linda Fullner.  
  
Bally: Its coming! The plot is forming! It will have a plot (Rats no PWP) and perhaps if I have the courage to do so it will be R or ::gasp:: NC- 17. Naughty Remus/Rupert! Oh and as a side note, Stephanie Kintner doesn't play Quidditch, she plays Quadpot, the American Broom Sport. It involves exploding quaffles. The game will be explained in chapter 12 or 13, but if you want an explanation now go read 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Its in the Quidditch around the world section under North America.  
  
Kay, Sarah, NBH, Vampire Child, Cocoa, Megumi, Crydwyn, DrM, Orange, Sparks, Pupetta, Phoenix, Animagus-Steph: Thanks for the loyal reviewing. This chapter is fun but the next will be better so tell all your friends to read, read, and read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a poor college student. If you try to sue me all you will get is stolen ballpoint pens and pocket lint.  
  
Ok enough of this hootenanny! On with the fic!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Instinct  
  
Chapter 10: 1981  
  
At the mention of Azkaban, Lupin's light smile dropped and Black froze mid gesture, all cheerfulness drained from both their demeanors. Lupin blinked calmly, "You found my old news paper clippings, then?"  
  
Scully nodded and looked at Black then down at the two visible papers in her lap. One was of a glowing skull and snake floating above a pile of ash that was once a house, the other was of a smoldering city street, lined with dead bodies and a single, laughing man in the middle being forever carted away by men in uniforms.  
  
Black sat down and sighed as Lupin began. "Remember, Agent Scully, how I told you Sirius and another boy named James were my best friends in school?" Scully nodded and Lupin continued, "Back during the 1970's an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort began to gain followers in Britain. He was…the Hitler of our time, calling for the ethnic cleansing of the wizarding world. Voldemort, who was so feared no one dared speak his name in public, wanted to rule all and would destroy anything or anyone in his path. After leaving Hogwarts, our school, Sirius and James joined the Auror Corps, an elite group of highly trained wizards who worked to stop dark wizards like Voldemort."  
  
"Things went well for us…for a while," Black cut in, his voice strangely hollow, "But for some reason Voldemort singled out James and his wife Lily. At this time we suspected that there was a spy amongst our ranks and I very wrongly thought it was Remus."  
  
Remus nodded slowly, "I had withdrawn myself from the group in a fit of mid war depression."  
  
"So," Black said, resuming the story, "When the time came for the Potters, that is James, Lily, and their infant son Harry, to go into hiding Remus was kept out of the loop."  
  
"The Potters were going to use a complex protection charm that would literally keep them invisible from Voldemort and his men." Lupin explained. "The spell, in order to work, requires the people going into hiding to entrust a secret to another wizard. The person they chose as their secret keeper was Sirius."  
  
"So I was chosen as the Potter's secret keeper. There were very little people who knew this, but one of them was another school 'friend' by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Black could not keep the venom out of his tone. "Pettigrew came to me with what I thought was a brilliant idea. He suggested that I choose someone else as the secret keeper, someone less obvious than James' best friend. The little bastard then suggested to the Potters and me that we use him as the secret keeper. So, last minute and with out telling anyone, the Potters made Pettigrew their secret keeper."  
  
"Let me take a guess that the spy was this Pettigrew fellow?" Mulder asked. All Black could do was clench his jaw, look down, and nod. "So what happened? Did Pettigrew go to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes," Lupin said, "And when he did the charm protecting the Potters was broken. On Halloween night, 1981, Voldemort broke into the Potters house and killed Lily and James.  
  
"Voldemort tried to kill their infant son, Harry, but Lily, before her death, cast some sort of powerful an ancient spell on the boy. When Voldemort cast the killing curse, it bounded off Harry and hit Voldemort, destroying his body and in turn the house as well. He had so much dark magic in him that just the out lash of his 'death' was destructive."  
  
Mulder nodded, "Like the emperor on Star Wars…"  
  
"What happened to the boy, Harry? Is he the 'Boy Who Lived' the paper mentions?" Scully asked.  
  
The two wizards nodded and Lupin spoke, "Harry was sent to live with relatives. He now attends Hogwarts."  
  
Scully quickly flipped back to the headline about the "Hogwarts Champion" and held it up, pointing to a picture of a skinny 14 year old boy with wire rim glasses, messy black hair, and a funny scar on his forehead. "This is Harry?" The wizards nodded again.  
  
"So what happened after Voldemort died?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Voldemort didn't die; he was cast out of his body. There's a difference." Lupin said quietly.  
  
Black nodded and continued the story, "I went to the Potters house as soon as I realized something was wrong, but I was too late. I knew it was Pettigrew who betrayed them and I went to find him. When I caught up to him the next morning in London he started yelling how I had betrayed the Potters. I pulled my wand to try to stun him and return him to the aurors, but he used his own wand to cause a massive explosion, killing 12 nearby pedestrians. I was blamed for the whole ordeal and carted to Azkaban, the wizard's prison and what I now colorfully refer to as Hell."  
  
"The largest piece of Pettigrew they found was his finger." Lupin added his voice still soft.  
  
"I remember that explosion." Mulder said, "I was going to Oxford University at that time but I was in London that day…I wasn't too far away when it happened. They said that there was a homicidal maniac who dropped a bomb in the sewer."  
  
"That was the explanation muggles were given." Lupin said.  
  
"And I always thought that story was a little odd. Anyway…Pettigrew committed suicide and you were framed?" Mulder said, asking Black. Mulder looked down at the sneakoscope in his hands while waiting for an answer.  
  
"Sirius wasn't even given a trial. In the days following the Dark Lord's fall there was a move to imprison anything and everything dealing with Voldemort."  
  
Scully flipped to an August 1993 dated paper, "But you broke out of prison?"  
  
Black nodded, "I had found where Pettigrew had been hiding all those years."  
  
"I thought Pettigrew was killed."  
  
Lupin frowned, "As did the rest of the world. But what the rest of the world didn't know was that, like Sirius, Peter is an animagus. He can turn into a rat."  
  
"When the slimy little bastard blew up the street, he cut off his own finger to leave as evidence, transfigured into a rat, and scurried away into the sewers. He found a wizarding family and became a pet for two of the boys in it." Sirius said, standing and walking over to Scully. He riffled through the papers and pulled out a clipping of a large family standing in front of the Egyptian pyramids. He pointed at the youngest boy in the picture silently.  
  
It took Scully a moment to realize what she was looking at but soon realization dawned. "My god…the rat on the boy's shoulder…it's missing a toe. Mulder, look." She said, handing Mulder the wizarding picture of the waving family. "That's Pettigrew?"  
  
"The boy attends Hogwarts and, is incidentally, best friends with Harry Potter. I knew from the article he would be at Hogwarts so I broke out to go find him."  
  
"The year Sirius broke out of prison was the year I was teaching at Hogwarts." Lupin added. "I didn't know Sirius was innocent or Peter was still alive until the end of the school year. We nearly caught Peter, but because of my forgetting about the full moon that night he got away again. Sirius went back into hiding, only 5 or so other people knowing about his innocence. The day after all of that happened my lycanthropy became public knowledge and I resigned my teaching post."  
  
"So the two of you are here in the US hiding out?" Mulder guessed, looking at some of the news papers he had grabbed from Scully.  
  
"Actually, that's not why we're here." Black said, moving behind the bar and pouring himself a drink. "We're here because back in June Voldemort was resurrected."  
  
"Voldemort, the scary guy who killed your friends? I take it there was some magical way they restored him to his body?" Mulder asked with surprisingly little sarcasm.  
  
"Exactly," Lupin sighed, "Sirius and I are here in the States to garner support from the American Wizarding Community. It has been slow going. You muggle Americans might like sticking your noses in other country's affairs, but it's a completely different matter with American wizards."  
  
"All the werewolf problems aren't helping either." Black added, pouring vodka into a small glass of orange juice.  
  
"Ahh…Can I have one of those, barkeep?" Mulder asked, putting down the newspapers and sneakoscope before heading to the bar.  
  
"Why certainly, my good man." Sirius said, making another screwdriver for Mulder.  
  
Scully sighed and thought a bit. She didn't think it was possible to learn as much as she and Mulder had today. All of the investigating they had done earlier: the farms, the antique shop, the silver test, the clinic, and the Kintner's all felt like they had happened weeks ago. She thumbed through one more of the recent newspapers and sighed. "I feel like I'm going to wake up and find out this has been just one big, weird, dream." She said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"I know it's a lot, Agent Scully," Lupin said gently, "But it's true." Scully looked over at him to see him quietly packing the trunk.  
  
Scully looked at her watch, frowning at the little hands pointing to 1:05 AM. "When did it get to be so late?"  
  
"I think sometime between Quidditch and Azkaban…" Lupin quipped dryly, smiling at Scully as he packed up the last of the magical memorabilia into the trunk.  
  
Scully yawned and got up. "I'm…I'm going to go to sleep. I need to sleep on this…"  
  
Lupin nodded, "That is more than understandable. Good night, Agent Scully."  
  
Scully smiled and bid Mulder and Black goodnight as well, but the two dark haired men were preoccupied with their new mutual friend Comrade Vodka.  
  
It was all too much to think about. Scully began to wonder if anything they had learned of the "truth" so far was real. Perhaps all the things about the aliens and government cover-ups and her cancer were lies as well. She sighed and got ready for bed. She would talk to Mulder about it tomorrow. Tomorrow...God if I learned all of this today, Scully thought, what will I learn tomorrow? 


End file.
